A variety of recreational vehicles are known and used that have a room or a room portion that may be moved from a retracted position while the vehicle is moving to an extended position when the vehicle is stationary to provide additional space. It is desirable to provide a mechanism to extend and retract the expandable room, and a mechanism that also provides support for the weight of the expandable room and reduces the complexity and cost of the mechanism.